


The Naga's Jewel

by issaMorg



Series: Commissions [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU- nonhuman, DFAB reader, F/M, Hemipenes, M/M, McCree is only briefly involved- I don't think he speaks?, Multi, Reader is a medic, jewelry kink?? I dunno man, naga!Gabe, reader is human but like. nobody else is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issaMorg/pseuds/issaMorg
Summary: You didn't expect the application you sent to join Overwatch to be accepted.You certainly didn't expect to fall for a certain Blackwatch commander.Yet here you are





	The Naga's Jewel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shatterdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterdreams/gifts).



> What was supposed to be a 4k word commission turned almost 5k. I'm not the best at abiding by word limits, but I never go under the word count nor do I charge past what you asked for.

You were surprised when you were selected to work with overwatch, the group of humans and nonhumans who worked for world unity. The United Nations made certain that only the best of the best were allowed to work with and for the organization… And now, you're allowed in.

 

It's not that you were ungrateful- far from it, this job and the benefits could be the best thing for you so far- but, well... You hadn't applied when you were  _ completely _ sober  ~~ you were trashed ~~ and while you had hoped for the job, you hadn't expected anything to come of it  ~~ you completely forgot you applied and when you got an email of interest you  _ lost your shit _ ~~ .

 

Somehow, you made it through the job screening process, got the increased security clearance, and here you are. You're supposed to be a relatively low-level employee, but they're expecting you to sit in on a briefing with some of the big names in Overwatch. You've been told one of them would be your boss, but not which one and that is something that  _ concerns you  _ **_greatly_ ** . 

 

So there you waited. Outside a boardroom for a meeting you were half an hour early to, and a nervous wreck in the making.

 

It was in this state that you didn’t hear the soft slide of scales approaching you, another person coming to the meeting room.

 

“Hey,” you startle as you suddenly hear a soft, yet almost aloof sounding voice. You snap your head to the side to see… a naga. Not just a naga, but an absolutely  _ massive _ one. In the flesh  ~~ and scales  _ holy shit _ ~~ . You gaped at him in a rather unprofessional way, which he ignored while he casually read over a datapad. Completely ignoring your inner crisis, he quips, “you know you can go in early, right?”

 

You stared for a couple more second before your brain processed what he had said, “oh! Sorry sorry, just lemme-” you yelp, scurrying to open the door and wave him in before you.

 

He watches you closely, staring at you with such a critical look you fear he’s completely aware of every mistake you made and judging you for it. You feel like you’re being measured on some otherworldly level- you internally fear that he would find you lacking in some degree…

 

And then it was over. What felt like an eternity of scrutiny passed in what couldn’t have been more than fifteen seconds. He went back to his datapad and slipped into the room, leaving you to your whirling thoughts in the hallway. You held the door open for roughly half a minute before you remembered that you had to be in there too.

 

You try  ~~ and fail ~~ to casually enter the room after that, the whole ordeal threatening to cause a flush of embarrassment to creep up your neck. When you notice the upward turn of the man's lips you know you failed miserably- the flush definitely moves up your neck and to the tips of your ears.

 

Trying to distract from your mortification, you peer around at the seating, looking for the seats designed more for the humanoid, not wanting to take a specialized seat for those who would need them. Through your perusal, you noticed only two seats designed for humans- one at the head of the table and one next to the man you just embarrassed yourself in front of.

 

Clearly you weren't meant for the one at the head of the table, so you sheepishly approach the other chair. After a moment, you quietly ask, “excuse me, but does anyone usually sit here?”

 

The naga looks up from his datapad and shakes his head. He keeps watching you as you settle in, placing the datapad you'd already read and reread  ~~ probably too many times if you were honest ~~ in front of yourself. You fidget slightly under his gaze and he breaks the silence again.

 

“So you're the new medic? Dr. Ziegler has been quite excited to see you back on her roster,” he drawled, quirking a brow when you flushed again.

 

How were you not supposed to blush at that? Dr. Angela Ziegler is a legend in the medical field, that she was excited to know you're working with her is high praise. Sure, you were known for being adept at the intricacies between wings, arms, and organ shifts as a specialist with avian shifters, but you were nowhere near a leading name in the field.

 

Realizing you hadn't yet, you nodded at his earlier question and offered your hand to shake as you introduced yourself. The corners of his mouth twitched upward again in a small smile  ~~ what a lovely smile it was ~~ , and HR took your hand, “Gabriel Reyes, Blackwatch commander. Nice to meet you, doc,” he quipped, the faint smile turning into a full one.

 

Your heart might've skipped a beat ~~or two~~ ~~ or outright stopped and leapt into your throat it felt like- ~~  Gabriel Reyes, the man who lead the original overwatch into battle after battle. Bringing a victory that settled the original omnic crisis- a living legend.

 

You felt a smile beam across your face, “a pleasure and honor to meet you, sir. I look forward to working with you, and I hope I rarely have to see you as a medic,” that was the best well wish you could give. You knew from first-hand experience that people like the commander were rarely the sort to comply with orders of bedrest or to not strain themselves. Military types were one of the trickiest band of patients.

 

The conversation was abruptly cut from there, as more people filed in- Dr. Ziegler one of them. She immediately monopolized your attention getting you up to speed, and then the meeting began. By the time you were free again, Reyes had disappeared.

* * *

 

The next time you saw Reyes, you were on your lunch break. As opposed to sitting in the mess, you decided that some sunlight would do you some good.

 

You were pleasantly surprised when you found a nice, solid flat rock in the courtyard right in the sunlight. Settling down, you opened your book and decided to read while you ate.

 

You were so absorbed in your reading, you hadn't noticed when someone else in the gardens shifted from their position on a nearby rock. You did notice when a vaguely familiar voice quipped, “You enjoying a classic?”

 

You yelped in surprise, your book falling as you swivel to find the source of the question. It wasn’t that hard to find, considering he was practically doubled over laughing now. You gape as Gabriel Reyes does his best to pull himself together, chuckles escaping as he wipes tears from his eyes. He clears his throat before he begins, “sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. The look on your face when I did, though-” he trailed off once more into chuckles.

 

Your cheeks and ears heat in your embarrassed state, you seemed to do a lot of that around him. “Glad I can be of some use,” you grumble as you retrieve your book from where it fell.

 

“Nonsense,” he claims, resting his head on his crossed arms, laying down once more on the stone. “Dr. Ziegler can't stop singing your praises, how the turnaround time in the med bay has decreased significantly. You're an asset to the organization, you know,” he  finishes with a smile, and  _ god _ if it wasn't a beautiful one.

 

You duck your head at his praise, you happened to be a humble creature by nature, but that you'd made such an impact made you ridiculously happy. “I'm happy to help,” you explain, sending him a matching smile.

 

He flicks the end of his tail, it falling to drape over near your spot. His scales were particularly vivid, rich varieties of brown hues. You found yourself admiring the hollow diamonds they made his tail pattern.

 

“See something interesting, doc?” The teasing voice clipped through your admiration, you blinked furiously as you came back to yourself.

 

“You're beautiful,” the words are out before you can catch yourself. When you realize what you said, you clap a hand over your mouth and bury your head in your book.  _ Did you  _ **_really_ ** _ just _ ?

 

“Usually people wait until they see me in a more formal setting to tell me that, doc,” he teased.

 

Noticing your continued mortification, he mercifully switched topics, “so, that's an old one you got there. What drew you to that book?”

 

Taking the olive branch for what it was, you leapt on the opportunity. You started explaining how you used to read to some of your younger patients if they had to stay in the hospital for extended periods of time, and how the hospital had time-tested classics.  _ The Chronicles of Narnia _ ,  _ Harry Potter _ , and so on; those were the ones you read the most frequently. Heck, sometimes you went and reread them, just for fun.

 

“Do you miss reading out loud?” Gabriel asked, his eyes seeming to shine with delight. “You seem very passionate about it,” he continued, the tip of his tail that you could see flicking idly in contentment.

 

You thought for a moment before you nodded, storytelling was always interesting to you. Sharing an experience of weaving a story, bringing it to life was something you loved.

 

“Well then, if you make a habit of eating outside around this time, this is when I have my time to bask. I'd be willing to listen so long as your taste in books are decent,” he teased.

 

You nodded decisively, “it's a date, then,” you declared. Your alarm went off for you to get back to work not long after that, causing you to scramble to gather your things.

 

It was only after you'd waved goodbye and got back to your desk that you realized the implications of what you said.

 

~~ How was it that he wasn't even here and he was making you blush ? ~~

* * *

 

True to his word, he was there the next day, the day after that, and so on. Each day you’d read a book neither of you knew to him, and after the chapter or two you read, the two of you would talk about the events of the book, their implications, and just what you thought of a character’s actions.

 

The pattern was nice and settled, until he warned you of an upcoming mission. Naturally you weren't surprised, he had people to lead into the field of course, but you were disappointed to lose your book buddy.

 

You were pleasantly surprised, however, when you woke up the day of their mission and had a box outside your door. It was a small, red, nondescript box. The tag merely read, ‘Thought of you- G.R.’

 

Inside was a beautiful gold pendant, the chain long and, from what you could tell, both were good quality. You were of half a mind to go, storm wherever he was before he left and tell him this was too nice for him to give to you, a mere medic.

 

… You did put it on, though. It was too beautiful to sit in a box, even if you thought it belonged on someone more worthy than yourself.

 

You decided to wait in recompense until he got back to continue reading the book, not even peeking ahead.

 

Then, when you knew the Blackwatch crew was back,  ~~ McCree somehow thought he could charm his way out of the medbay ~~ , it was cold and raining. You knew he wouldn't be outside in that, he probably had a sunning lamp he used to supplement during the cold season that he was using.

 

When the day was nice and sunny again, you eagerly waited for him to join you in the courtyard- you'd been dying to figure out what happened next.

 

Yet halfway through your lunch break he had yet to show up?

 

Since you'd been becoming fast friends with the naga( _ just friends _ ? a nasty little voice in the back of your head jeered. You tried to ignore it), you had researched more of their long-term health requirements. 

 

Oh yes, you'd been made to learn specifics about all kinds of shifter and other nonhuman anatomy while you were at medical school, but at the time you'd been a little more preoccupied with wings and how everything managed to compress into a significantly smaller form and you were getting away from your point.

 

Point being, you knew he needed his sun. As a concerned ~~friend~~ _health care professional_ , you were going to check on him. One professional to another, clearly.

 

Finding his office was the hard part. Using your authority as a medic to find out where he was from his secretary( _ his quarters, _ you'd managed to scare out of them), you practically flew through the base to find him.

 

It wasn't until you had knocked on his door that you realized maybe you shouldn't have done this…

 

“ _ Morrison if that's you I'm  _ **_kicking your_ ** **_ass_ ** **_!_ ** ”

 

Oops.

 

The door slides open and you see an irritable looking Blackwatch commander, his face a scowl before he really registers it's you. His face settles on surprise and his posture shifts almost immediately to a more relaxed state.

 

“Hey doc, what brings you here,” he asks while leaning in the doorway. You fidget with your book trying to figure out what to say, which of course he notices and interprets. “I haven't been the best book buddy, huh? Or did you come to read to the poor shedding naga?”

 

You blinked owlishly, shedding made a lot of sense. Of course he'd need to shed, not that you'd known when he would. His shedding however…

 

“Do you need help? Your shedding looks rather uncomfortable,” you quip before you can think better of it.

 

He smiles and chuckles, “I was just about to get in the tub, doc. You can help me by being something that isn't a field report. You're significantly better company.”

 

You smile as he moves out of the doorway and you file in. He, naturally as a commander, had a larger room than you. What did surprise you was how spartan the room was, it looked like it was barely lived in. The only signs it was in active use a few scattered pictures- one on the bedside table and a couple more spread around on the desk. They were a bit hard to see however, as the desk was strewn with paper, datapads, and the odd map.

 

Following his gaze, you trooped before him into the bathroom, sitting down on the closed lid of the toilet as he slid in behind you. You flipped open to where you two left off as he settles himself into the tub with a contented groan.

 

You lean forward, about to start reading when he asks, “you like the necklace?”

 

You startle and look down where it dangles. You feel a soft smile spread across your face, “it's absolutely lovely, and gorgeous! I just-” you stop abruptly and look towards the ceiling.

 

“You just…?” he sounds… Aloof? Yet if you were to guess by his body language, he seems like he's trying to mask how anxious and unsure he is.

 

“it's too pretty for someone like me, yanno? I worry something bad will happen and it's too pretty for something bad to happen to it…”

 

His posture relaxes as he hears your quiet admission. He waved a hand idly as he let himself sink a little more into the tub, “it was something I've had, it's designed to be given. I decide who is and isn't worth it, and I decided on you. So long as you want it, it's yours.”

 

You don't quite know how to respond to that one, so you playfully stick your tongue out, flourish the book, and quip, “shall we begin?”

 

You read far past the length of your break. Once you noticed, you were a panicking mess while you packed your things. It wasn't until Gabe caught your attention that you called down.

 

“You were helping the commander of Blackwatch as a medical professional. Anyone who complains can come straight to me,” he finishes with a flash of his fangs. You knew enough about snakes and nagas that, as a bushmaster, he had a nasty type of venom that nobody wanted to deal with.

 

When you got to the medbay, Doctor Ziegler was more worried than upset until you explained why you were missing. She got a knowing twinkle in her eye as she ushered you back to your patients.

 

And when you received a set of earrings and bangles the next day, you smiled and slipped them on. You wouldn't be able to tell him otherwise, anyway.

* * *

 

You found yourself spending more and more time with the commander, other than the lunch meet-ups. As time progressed, he kept giving small boxes with some sort of beautiful jewelry piece or another. You would try to rebut his giving you such nice things, whatever was between the two of you hadn't been verbally labeled, but he persisted.

 

You two would manage to meet up for more meals than not, meander together through the halls if you  _ just so happened  _ to be going the same way (you think he discovered your schedule somehow, but you didn't mind), and otherwise being close.

 

It wasn't until it came up in your work environment that you realized what that meant.

 

“So, when should I write down your mandatory week off for Reyes’s cycle,” doctor Ziegler asked one day when it was just the two of you in the medbay.

 

You turned to look at her, confusion marring your features, “what do you mean, doctor?”

 

She looked at you, confusion now gracing her features, “he's been courting you, right? If I've been following the trend properly, all you're missing now is the circlet before the engagement is formalized in naga culture.”

 

Your eyes widened as you thought about all he had given you- necklaces, bangles, earrings, arm cuffs, and lately some rings.

 

You happened to be wearing most everything(well, everything work appropriate- bangles and cuffs were a no go, and the ring was on your necklace) he'd given you right now, since it all went together… Like it was a set…

 

Goodness, you were blind.

 

You slapped your hand to your forehead and groaned.

 

“You had no idea this was courtship behavior,” Dr. Ziegler deadpanned.

 

“I had no idea this was courtship behavior.”

 

“Do you disagree? Does the concept concern and cause you emotional distress? You can always clear the air,” Doc-  _ Angela _ offered.

 

You didn't so much as think on it before you answer her, “no, I think I love him.”

 

You freeze.

 

Do you… Do you mean it?

 

You thought for a moment on what your life would be without him in it, without reading with him, talking, just relaxing… You couldn't. In such a relatively short time(had it really been 8 months since you first started reading together?), he'd become such an integral part of who you were, and you couldn't want to part with that. You had no desire to part with your happiness.

 

You look up from your musings to see Dr. Ziegler- a wide smile practically splitting her face in two while her hands were clasped right in front of it. “I think we can manage for the rest of the day, you should go find your other half.”

 

Who knew the good doctor was a hopeless romantic?

 

Regardless, you heeded her advice. Scrambling to hang your coat up, you zip out of the medbay off to your room- if you were going to confess your love you were going to look nice while doing it.  ~~ Maybe even wear that nice underwear set you were given as a gag gift ~~ …

 

Once you were all dressed up and wearing your set of given jewelry, you were on a mission.

 

You would not be deterred.

 

… You would however, be stopped by a nosy cowboy and a secretary who  s ~~uddenly developed a spine~~ was not keen on you bursting into her boss’s office without an appointment.

 

You tried to be civil. You tried to drop hints. You tried to deflect not-subtle-at-all- _ how-are-you-even-in-Blackwatch _ questions. It was you yelling that gets Reyes’s attention.

 

“You are going to let me in there or I  _ WILL MAKE YOUR LIVES MEDICALLY  _ **_HELL_ ** _ SO HELP ME GOD, DON'T THINK I-  _ **_DID YOU JUST ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME JESSE JAMES MCCREE?_ ** _ I WILL _ -”

 

The door flung itself open after that, interrupting your tirade. In the doorway was the focus of your mission, his tail tip silently vibrating his annoyance. “Will someone tell me what all this racket is about,” he asked with his voice deathly calm.

 

Your stomach plummeted to your feet as you internally quashed your childish urge to point at the other two and yell ‘they did it.’ You didn't want to be that clingy, cringe-inducing significant other that put people off. Boy did you feel like that with how big a scene you just caused.

 

His secretary managed to mumble out something about how you didn't have an appointment and how he hadn't wanted to be disturbed-

 

He raised his hand to stop their answer, “this is my significant other, and happens to be a very competent medic. Should  _ my significant other _ request access to my office while I am in it, barring me actively having a meeting with God and Satan, give the access.”

 

The secretary looked appropriately cowed and McCree had a shit eating grin, the coyote shifter far too pleased with himself.

 

“ _ Vaquero _ , get out of my sight before I make PT hell for you tomorrow morning,” he grumbled before sliding over to you. The cowboy in question flicked his hat up, gave too toothy a grin, and moseyed away.

 

You turned into the naga’s side, wrapping your arms around his torso and burying your face in his shoulder. You hummed in contentment before piping up, “we should talk. Good talk,” you clarified before impressions could be made.

 

He looked you over, and from this close you could see his pupils expanding. “I think that's a good idea,” he rumbles and you both smile at each other as you walk off to his room.  ~~ That poor secretary left alone and concerned with how they're gonna explain the sudden lack of commander ~~ .

 

As soon as the two of you got back inside his room, you were pressed against a wall getting kissed like there's no tomorrow. You were swept up in the tide of emotions he spurred, the feelings of love and safety and  _ happiness _ and you melted that much more into him.

 

He nipped your bottom lip, drawing back just long enough to bring up, “you wanted to talk,” before redirecting his attention to your neck.

 

You groaned low in your throat, “before I say what I want, you need to let me be able to say all of it without interruption, fair?” A grunt was the answer he gave, loathe to separate himself from his ministrations on your neck. You assumed it for assent and continued, “I never knew what the jewelry ment until this afternoon,” he froze as you continued, “but now that I know? I'm absolutely honored you would choose me of all people. That you decided I was someone worth… Well, you. And I’m so  _ happy _ -”

 

Your rambling speech was interrupted by another passionate kiss, the naga sliding between your legs and holding you up when you wrapped your legs around him in turn. “There's one last piece for me to give you,  _ cariño _ , to make you mine.”

 

With that, he slid you two to the bed, placing you down reverently at he retrieved one last box from his desk. Setting it on your lap, he climbs up behind you and surrounds you with his folded coils.

 

You slowly opened the box, revealing an absolutely gorgeous circlet. It had no gems or baubles, but that's what made it so lovely. To call it a simple gold band, however, would be a horrid misinterpretation. It was a graceful thing, the patterns from your pendant and arm cuffs carefully making up the masterpiece.

 

At your frozen look of awe, Gabe chuckled, “put it on. Let me see how it fits you,” he whispered into your ear before kissing your cheek.

 

With a little help,  ~~ who knew it would be so difficult to wrangle hair when it came to circlets and avoiding tangles ~~ , you were completely decked out in his gifted finery. You felt overdressed, flashy, like it was too much, that you were-

 

“Absolutely beautiful,” he whispered reverently. He slid his hands under your shirt, humming happily at your body heat. Pulling you closer, he slid you so you straddled where his hips segued into his tail.

 

Facing him, you smiled as your foreheads were pressed together. Pulling your courage together, you nonchalantly bring up, “perhaps now we should consummate our relationship, if you're interested?”

 

He freezes, and for a second you fear he won't be interested in you sexually. That wasn't a deal breaker, but you'd feel sheepish for suggesting-

 

“Leave my gifts for you on and I will  _ happily _ fuck you until you know nothing but my name and can't leave my bed.”

 

**Holy** **_shit_ ** .

 

You were down for that. You were so down for that.

 

Shucking your shirt off,  ~~ fuck a striptease you'd have time for that in the future ~~ , you yelped in surprise as he slid his hands under your bra to cup your breasts.

 

With some creative wiggling you managed to free yourself from the rest of your clothes. His hands greedily took advantage of the newly exposed skin, tracing patterns down your stomach as he moved to tease your sex.

 

You sighed as he played you like an instrument, finely tuned to bend under his efforts. How he knew how to work you so well, you had no idea  ~~ not that you were complaining  _ hot damn _ ~~ .

 

You whined as he pushed you further towards your pleasure. You chanted his name like it was a prayer, your hands clinging to his biceps as he worked you to your release. You keened his name as you fell into your pleasure, the waves of bliss making your muscles shake, quiver, and clench.

 

As you come back to yourself, you look up to see your partner licking his hands clean of the evidence of your pleasure.

 

It kinda did something for you, but apparently all of what he just did really did something for him if what you were leaning against was any clue.

 

… Rather, the something **_s_ ** you were leaning against?

 

You twisted a little bit and saw something that caused your mouth to dry.

 

You knew some nagas, depending on bloodlines, had one penis. Some had hemipenes like their reptilian cousins. Which Gabriel happened to 

 

You licked your lips and turned back to your commander. You smiled and lifted yourself up enough to readjust your placement, trapping his hemipenes between your torso and his.

 

You hum contentedly as you stroke along his lengths, watching him hiss in pleasure. You look forward to the days in the future in which you can make him fall to pieces just by playing with his lengths, but that day was not today. Today you wanted to revel in each other, just being  _ together _ .

 

Before you can figure out the logistics of two dicks, you were stopped by a gentle hand on your thigh. He pulled back long enough to retrieve a bottle of lube from the bedside table, muttering, “I’d rather be safe than sorry. I don’t want to hurt you,” as he slicked himself up.

 

You hummed in assent as he helped ease you down onto one of the ’penes, groaning in pleasure as the other one was flush against your sex, grinding pleasantly against your bundle of nerves.

 

You couldn’t help but moan his name as he slowly spread you open, the fullness and stretch satisfying an itch you hadn’t realized had returned. The pace you two started with was a slow and tender one, mutual rolling of hips with soft gasps and groans of one another’s names.

 

You nestled your head just below his own, and whimpered a request, “h-harder, c’mon, please Gabe-” 

 

Like you flipped a switch, you were suddenly between him and the plush mattress. His speed and force of thrusting increased, making true his promise to fuck you into oblivion. You clung to him through it, fingers digging into his back and shoulders while your legs held his hips close to your core.

 

Your chant of his name continued and escalated, your cries of ecstasy lighting fires of passion in your lover. You heard him groan as he went back to nipping and suckling from your neck to your chest and back. You just barely make out his words to you through your haze of pleasure and your own volume.

 

“ _ Te amo mi amor, te amo te amo  _ **_te amo te amo-_ ** ”

 

The dual stimulation between your being stretched and his second penis barraging your nerves soon became too much. You shatter, your body drawing him in and absolutely spasming around his length.

 

The sudden tipping on your half sent him spiraling himself, the naga pressing deep as he spills both in your warmth and on between your stomachs. You two groan in spent bliss as you bask in each other’s post-coital glow ~~ignoring the sticky bits~~.

 

You feel your lover, fiancé, other half  ~~ so what if you were _also_ a hopeless romantic ~~ slide from on top of you to cradling you, loosely wrapping his coils in a subconscious affirmation of your presence. You sigh into his embrace and cuddle closer before drifting away to sleep.

 

This was a good start to the rest of your life together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm usually open for commissions, if you're interested message me on tumblr at issamorg.tumblr.com and we can work something out!


End file.
